These Little Moments
by Roxius
Summary: A series of drabbles, of various lengths, between Mikasa and Sasha, in the middle of their relationship. Despite their many differences, their love for each other is still at the same wavelength. Mikasasha, with other pairings in minor appearances. Possible AU and also moments of OOC.
1. First set

"Ah! Hey! Hey, Mikasa! Mikasa! Over here! Over here! Please!"

Mikasa just happened to be passing by when she heard Sasha calling out to her, seemingly from nowhere. She looked off to the right. Sasha was dangling, upside down, from between two of the wooden pillars in the training arena. The ropes of her 3-D Maneuver Gear was caught around pillars and unable to disengage, possibly due to a malfunction, possibly due to Sasha's own mishandling by being preoccupied with thoughts of food. Whatever put her in that position was irrelevant however, and Sasha looked quite uncomfortable, her face flushed from so much blood rushing into her head. Mikasa approached her.

"...What are you doing?" Mikasa asked, arching an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"I...I was trying..." Sasha coughed, "I was getting a bit of extra practice in...and I sorta messed up..."

"You? Extra practice?" Mikasa's eyebrow raised even higher.

"Okay, so the instructor left me here because I kept messing up...but you'll help me, right? Right?"

"Hmm..."

"Y-You're my girlfriend, after all!"

"Don't say that so loudly." Mikasa's cheeks reddened; it was true that she and Sasha had started 'dating' as it were, but it wasn't something Mikasa felt comfortable admitting aloud yet. Especially not to some of her closer friends, like Eren and Armin. Even though she was a very cold and collected individual, she had her hidden bashful side, which Sasha thought was very cute.

"Sorry...but you'll get me down? I dunno how much longer I can last here...and I'm starving!"

Mikasa sighed. "Okay, okay...give me a moment."

She started to prepare her gear to fly up there and dislodge the ropes, but she stopped. Her eyes focused on Sasha's face, particularly her lips. They looked dried and chapped, but still kissable enough. Mikasa started to blush again as a very strange idea popped into her head.

"Eh? Mikasa, why are you staring at me like that...?" Sasha asked.

Mikasa peeked over both shoulders, just to make sure that she wasn't being watched. There was brief consideration of covering Sasha's face with the scarf, concealing her identity for that instant, but it would have been overkill. Either way, Mikasa leaned in and kissed Sasha on the lips. She held the kiss for a good four seconds. Some tongue was involved.

"Ah...M-Mikasa..." Sasha's face couldn't have been any brighter than it was after they broke off the kiss, but between whether it was due to embarrassment from the kiss or just more blood rushing to her head upside down, Mikasa figured it was both. Mikasa wiped away the tiny sliver of saliva that was dripping from Sasha's upper lip.

"Sorry." Mikasa looked away, and she pulled her scarf a little higher, "I hadn't seen you all day so I couldn't help myself..."

Sasha frowned. "Mikasa, don't you think this was the wrong time for this kind of thing?"

Mikasa leaped up and simply sliced the rope with her blades. Sasha hit the ground with a dull thud. Mikasa, fuming in her embarrassment, guessed that it was the gluttonous girl's empty skull that made the sound. She should never have even considered kissing the dolt in the first place. There was absolutely no chance she was getting extra for dinner tonight, Mikasa thought to herself as she stormed off, abandoning her lover on the ground.

"Owww...my skull..."

* * *

The flames whipped and crackled, casting shadows on the four women's faces as they sat huddled around it for warmth. Mikasa and Sasha kept close, shoulder to shoulder, while Krista was resting her head on Ymir's arm. Ymir observed the other couple through the flickering waves of orange and red. Sasha was nibbling on bread, and Mikasa was staring off into space.

"So...what's the deal with you two? You doing it?" Ymir was not one to understand tact, nor did she even want to know what the word meant.

"Eh?" The half-chewed loaf of bread dropped from Sasha's mouth, she was so shocked. Mikasa's expression instantly darkened. However, she held her tongue, if only to see where Ymir was going with this.

"I asked what's going on between you guys. I thought you hated this chick, Mikasa...why do you hang around her so often?"

"That's none of your business." Mikasa's voice was like a beast's growl; a warning sign that, if pushed much further, it wasn't afraid to lash out.

"Sasha, what do you have to say about this?"

"I...I...um...if Mikasa has nothing to say, then neither do I!" Sasha replied back. She brushed some of the dirt off of the bread and tried to take another bite, hoping she could still salvage it. She spit the bread back out, in failure.

"Hmph..." Ymir sighed, "You're both lying. I can tell just from looking at your faces."

"Ymir, leave them alone!" Krista spoke up.

"Y-Yeah! That's right!" Sasha, upset over losing her bread, was growing a little agitated, and she expressed such displeasure toward Ymir, "What about you, Ymir? What's going on between you and Krista, huh?"

Ymir shrugged. "Yeah, we're dating. She even lets me spank her."

"Y-Ymir!" Krista squealed.

"Eh...you admitted it so easily..."

"Yeah, so why don't you admit something about yourself? C'mon, it's only fair."

"No way! No way!"

"How about some truth or dare?"

"Hmm?"

"I already told you that Krista and I are dating. That was truth. Now I get to choose what you have to do."

Sasha rubbed her chin. "Uh...yeah...I know this game, so I think I get it,"

"Okay. Tell me a truth. What is your relationship with Mikasa? Is there anything about you two that you wouldn't normally want anyone to know? Remember, you have to follow the rules of the game, so don't go dancing around the subject like before."

Sasha cringed; she knew she shouldn't be saying this under any circumstances, but what sort of person was she, to disobey the laws of truth and dare? She mentally apologized to Mikasa for her betrayal. "I...I'm usually the person...who's on top-"

Mikasa jabbed her elbow into Sasha's stomach, but this was no ordinary jab, as it was hard enough to cause a significant cracking sound upon impact. Sasha buckled over, clutching her ribs. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh...oh God! My stomach!" she moaned.

"Sorry," Mikasa replied, deadpan, "I was trying to swat a fly."

"I think...I think I'm going to throw up...!" Sasha slapped a hand over her mouth, trying not to heave.

"Here, let me help you and take you over there."

Mikasa grabbed Sasha by the arm, roughly, and dragged her around the nearest rock formation. Ymir and Krista looked at each other. Ymir felt a little bad, since this was all her fault...but only a little.

* * *

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa looked up from her book, to see Sasha leaning over the bed railing, staring at her. Her face was so close. Mikasa lifted her scarf a little higher, to shield the burning of her cheeks. She was too proud to let Sasha see it, although judging from the look on the bumpkin's face, she was aware of it already.

"What is it?" Mikasa asked, her voice muffled by the thick, red cloth covering her mouth. Sasha's smile broadened.

"You like me, right?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you like me? That's all I want to know."

Mikasa shrugged. "Mmm."

"Hmm? Did you say you like me too?" Sasha grinned, "I didn't really hear you."

Mikasa raised the scarf a little higher, over her nose. "Hmph. I'm not saying anything of the sort...not for you..."

"Why do you keep hiding your face? Is it that hard to say? I mean, I thought you liked me when you kissed me two days ago. It was my first kiss, you know."

Mikasa covered her eyes and forehead with the scarf, unable to deal with Sasha's teasing anymore. Her ears, peeking out from her strands of black hair, were steaming red and hot, like cooked buns. Mikasa did not say a word; she had completely retreated into her 'shell', and she refused to come out. Sasha giggled. She reached over, pulled down on the second roll of scarf, revealing Mikasa's nose, and she blessed it with the softest, gentlest kiss she could muster. A violent tremor overcame the Asian girl.

"Well, even if you're not ready to say it yet, don't worry, I understand your feelings anyway. You kind of remind me of bread actually; hard on the outside, but soft on the inside. Good thing I like bread, right?" Sasha laughed.

And with that, Sasha trotted off. Mikasa sighed, and she pulled her head out of her scarf to watch the other girl leave. Mikasa couldn't believe she had let herself get worked over like that by Sasha, and so easily too. Sasha was right in a way; Mikasa was getting soft.

'And she's getting way too cocky. I need to fix that about her.'

Mikasa touched her nose. It was still wet from Sasha's kiss. Her face wouldn't stop burning.

'No...not just yet...'

* * *

Sasha was picking her teeth with the bone of a Titan when Mikasa approached her carrying a tray. The tray was loaded with a mountain of bread loaves and roasted potatoes.

Sasha looked at the food incredulously. "What's this?"

"I-It's sustenance for Sasha-sama," Mikasa stuttered. She was shaking down to her boots, yet something about Sasha's majesty, her imposing and admirable personality and body, it was an incredible turn-on. Mikasa's face reddened like hot coals just from the thought of getting a kiss from her beloved again. Even a pat on the shoulder would probably satisfy her, with how easy she was for Sasha-sama.

Sasha picked up one of the bread loaves. She glanced it over, looking apathetic all the while. "Is this all?"

"It is all I could gather for you, Sasha-sama,"

"Hmph!" Sasha snorted. She tossed the bread onto the floor. "I don't want this! I've already eaten my full of this food!"

"W-What?"

I don't need any of this!" Sasha roared. She slapped the tray out of Mikasa's hands, who shrieked in her surprise. Bread and potatoes splattered all across the wooden floor. Sasha stood up, and with a quick swipe of the arm, she had her hand cupped firmly on Mikasa's chin. She tipped the girl's head back just enough so they were eye to eye.

"I'm not hungry for bread or potatoes anymore, Mikasa."

"You're not?" Mikasa whimpered. "Then...what can I do for you, Sasha-sama? What do you want?"

"What I want to eat...is you." Sasha purred deeply, sensually, as she embraced her lover with a titanic kiss.

'Yeah, as if that scenario would ever happen...' Eren thought back in reality, watching as Mikasa stuffed Sasha's face faster than the brown-haired girl could even chew or swallow.

* * *

"Mikasa..."

"..."

"Mikasa?"

"What is it? I'm trying to watch the stars."

"You don't need to keep watching them; they won't go anywhere. And I want to tell you something important."

"Did you finish your bread?"

"Yes. A while ago."

"Then what is it?"

"Umm...would you...err, how do I put this?"

"Just spit it out."

"Would you come back with me to my village one day?"

Mikasa blinked. She didn't say anything for a moment. "...What?"

Sasha had her legs drawn up to her chest, and she kept staring straight forward, not allowing Mikasa to enter her field of vision, lest she lose any little bit of courage that allowed her to say these things. "I wanted you to meet my dad. My family. The whole village, basically."

Mikasa's eyes widened as the realization hit her. If Sasha wanted her to meet her family, then that meant... "Sasha."

"I...I know, it's probably not right to be asking this, right out of the blue," Sasha's voice wavered, and she tried to force a smile, but it came out askew, misshapen, "Especially because we're soldiers, and we'll be expected to fight again, even now that we won the Battle of Trost. But if somehow...if we both survive long enough in this world...maybe we could...? I'm sure my dad would love you...even though we're both girls and all..."

"Sasha, you're not making any sense." Mikasa shook her head. "Why are you talking about going home to your village? What are you saying?"

"You...you don't get it?"

"No." Mikasa shook her head.

"I'm trying to say is that I want to have the chance to introduce you to my dad, because I don't want to die! I don't want either of us to die! I don't want to lose the chance to be able to live a life with you! I want to be able to live with you, Mikasa!" Sasha started to shout, but she quickly caught herself with those last words, blushing so profusely that she practically glowed in the night, "That is...that is if you want to, of course...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted like that."

Mikasa sighed, sometime frustrated by her girlfriend's awkwardness. She was well aware how badly shaken Sasha had been from her first battle against the Titans, and it must have been the reason why she brought up this idea. Sasha's arm flopped limp onto her side. Mikasa took that hand into her own.

"If you watch my back as I'll watch yours, we might just be able to survive this war, I think."

Sasha gasped.

"And then...I suppose, you can introduce me to your village. I wouldn't mind it at all."

Sasha started to cry.

"There's no need to cry, Sasha. You know how noisy you get when you cry."

"...I'm just so happy..." Sasha sniffled.

Mikasa squeezed Sasha's hand a little harder. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." Mikasa didn't admit it, but she was happy too.


	2. Second set

The space of time set between Eren's sitting down at one of the lunch tables and Sasha flying through the door was a small one. The brunette seemed to fly momentarily, her knees jutting out in front of her, and when she hit the ground, she actually skidded long enough to bump into Bertholdt and Reiner's table. Heads turned, but the onlookers quickly resumed their business; it was just normal Sasha, after all.

"Eren! Eren!" Sasha got onto her feet, a bright-red bruise in the middle of her forehead where she had smacked into the table.

"W-What is it? And Sasha, do you need that wound checked? It looks like it's bleeding."

"Never mind that right now! I need to ask you something about Mikasa!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Eren looked for his friend Armin, hoping the little blonde genius could give him a hand. Armin just shrugged. He couldn't figure out Sasha sometimes either.

"What is it?" Eren asked her.

"Umm..." Sasha's eyes darted all about as she tried to form the proper sentences, "I...I figured it was only right if I came to ask permission from Mikasa's only living family!"

"She and I aren't actually related, you know. My family just sort of adopted her when we were kids. Anyway, what is this about?"

"S-Still, you two act so close...! Um, Eren, would you...err, this is kind of hard to say, heh heh heh."

"Spit it out already."

"Would you object if I dated Mikasa?" Sasha bowed her head before the young man as she announced her request, just loud enough for everyone in the lunch hall to overhear. To say that what Eren felt in that moment was simply confusion would have been a major understatement. Sasha was a little terrified of Eren, because of his ability to turn into a raging giant, but she also held great respect for him...mostly for the same reason that she feared him. She would have willingly groveled at his feet if he so much asked for it.

Eren's brow furrowed with worry and revulsion. "You want...to date...Mikasa?"

"Who just said something about dating Mikasa?" Jean shouted from across the room.

"Mikasa is a lesbian?" Armin asked, "And so are you?" He was a little upset he didn't notice it first with his genius skills of observation.

"I...I really like her! I never thought I would at first, but I do! I really do! I want to try and make her happy, but I had to ask you first! Do I have your blessings, Eren? Please?"

Eren sighed again, taking a drink from his cup. "Sasha," he told her, "You don't need my permission or anything if you want to ask out Mikasa. I have nothing to do with that, and it's none of my business either. Do what you want."

"Eh? But...but Mikasa told me to ask...oh, never mind! Thank you so much! Thank you so much!"

"I didn't do anything." Eren waved Sasha away so he could return to his soup already.

"Thank you so much, brother-in-law!" Sasha embraced Eren with a hug that was matchable to a wrestler's vice grip, strong enough to practically cut off all circulation.

Eren sputtered, "B-Brother-in-law? You two have already gone that far already? What?"

"Don't worry, Eren, we should just ask Mikasa about it later." Armin reassured him. That proved fruitless, however, as any attempt at getting a straight answer out of the solemn, scarf-wearing woman ended in failure. It was mentally noted by Armin that Mikasa became especially defensive when they brought up Sasha, though. The only thing she denied was marriage, which was a relief for Eren, but it still left a magnitude of questions open about the two girls' true relationship.

* * *

Sasha had decided to help Mikasa undress after training one day.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Asian vixen's words, a sharp and wrathful tone of voice like rugged steel, did not go unnoticed by Sasha, yet she continued to unbutton Mikasa's shirt anyway.

"I...I just wanted to help you out, that's all. Your muscles are probably sore, so she shouldn't risk hurting yourself, even if it is just clothes." Sasha mumbled. Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with the buttons. More and more of Mikasa's bare cleavage, along with her black bra, became visible with every removed button. Sasha wanted to avoid making her stare obvious, but with Mikasa glowering at her in the same vein as a Titan, it was impossible to avoid being accused of lechery.

Sasha ran circles around her lips, to keep them wet. After a few more seconds of incessant busy work, she had finished undoing the very last button on Mikasa's shirt. The article of cloth dangled limply over Mikasa's marvelously fit body, like gates cracked open just enough to give a delicious glimpse at the treasures hidden behind them.

"I don't need your help, so stop it already." Mikasa chided her.

"But you didn't try to stop me while I unbuttoned your shirt," Sasha breathed. Her eyes were glued to Mikasa's body.

"Now that you started," Mikasa replied, "I can't really bother stopping you, can I? Do whatever you want, do you think I care?"

'Does she want it or not? I can't tell!' Sasha really hated how indecisive her lover could be, but only sometimes. Other times she found it bizarrely endearing, as she did with everything else about Mikasa. Maybe it was something about being talked down to that she liked, when the words came from a pretty woman.

Sasha continued undressing Mikasa, the latter standing still and patient, not bringing up any further complaints. It was rare, but Mikasa was willing to comply for Sasha's sake. Sasha rolled Mikasa's shirt into a ball before throwing it off to the right. There would be no need for it again tonight. Sasha's hands worked more agile now, no longer with the clumsy awkwardness of before, and she undid Mikasa's belt in seconds. Sasha started gulping for air when her lover's panties finally revealed themselves. They were undoubtedly charming. Better still, it was the underwear Sasha had given her; with the tiny cartoon bread character in the center. It was incredibly stupid, even childish, yet Mikasa wore them anyway. If that wasn't the greatest expression of their love, then Sasha didn't know what was.

"Are you almost done?" Mikasa asked. Her face was redder than her scarf already.

"A...Almost..." Mikasa's impatience stung Sasha more than anything; she had hoped Mikasa would be able to revel in the light touch of her lover, but even with the heavy blush, she seemed more annoyed than being near orgasm. Mikasa's pants dropped, crumbling at her ankles.

Sasha had an idea. It was certainly the idea of a madwoman. Maybe she'd finally snapped or maybe she'd finally had enough of Mikasa's crap, but she was no longer under control, being driven by forces and desires that stretched so far beyond her human comprehension, she might as well have claimed aliens made her do it. She pushed Mikasa down onto the bed. The potato girl did not let a second pass; she hurried to work, but this time it was ensuring Mikasa couldn't fight back as she likely would.

"W-What are you doing, Sasha?" Mikasa cried; she was actually caught off-guard.

Sasha shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

"What?"

"Please, just give me a moment."

"I'm getting up-" Mikasa started, but she was surprised to find she couldn't move her arms. They were tied down, constricted by the bed sheets. Sasha had tied her onto the bed. Only someone who'd lived on hunting most of their life could make knots this strong.

"What the hell is this?" she shrieked.

"I'm about to do something...and I'm not sure if you're going to like it, but I have to do it, because if I don't, I might just go crazy." Sasha choked. She strapped down Mikasa's legs as well, leaving the young woman immobilized and in her underwear. Her abs shined and glistened with sweat, her cheeks were red as blood and she was completely at the mercy of her salivating captor.

Sasha straddled Mikasa, and the mischievous glint in her eyes told the hostage that tonight was going to be a long one for both of them.

"Sasha...what are you doing?" Mikasa asked one last time.

"I...I..."

"When I get out of here, you are going to PAY." Mikasa threatened her. Sasha nearly gave up right then and there because, she knew what sort of ways Mikasa made those who annoyed her 'pay'. However, for a girl who had lived most of her childhood through hunger, this was one of the greatest hungers she'd ever experienced. Sasha placed her trembling hands upon Mikasa's round, pillowy breasts. Even for someone so hard, her body wasn't completely devoid of softness.

"I know that's what's going to happen, but that's why, if I'm going to do this, I need to make it worth my life as a sacrifice...for both of us."

"Goddammit, Sasha, just get off of me and untie-"

Sasha brought her face in so close that the tip of her nose made contact with Mikasa's. She closed her eyes and kissed her.

'Let's get married...'

Mikasa ended up forgiving her after the act. One of a very few rare instances.

* * *

One night during dinner, Sasha accidentally farted for real.

This occurred only a few days after the infamous incident of Mikasa accusing Sasha of flatulence in the first place, and the young woman's reputation had been left hanging in tatters since then. Sasha dropped her precious loaf of bread where she held it, even though she'd only taken a few bites. She could have died, and maybe, that would have made her feel a little less humiliated. It was like time, motion and happiness itself hit a brick wall as the gaseous explosion burst forth from her rear. She had failed to keep it from slipping out before she had the chance to sneak off to a safe location. It was because she'd eaten so many potatoes beforehand, and her gluttony had finally stabbed her in the back.

All of the color in her face was drained away, like a tap left open. Her social life was officially dead.

"Eww! What's that smell? Somebody farted!"

"Ugh, that's rancid; who the hell cut one?"

"It was so loud too! Ha ha ha!"

Sasha's lower lip quivered; she knew what was going to happen next. They would all turn their eyes on her, and she would be the main accused. She was the 'gassy woman', as she'd become unfortunately known. This time, however, she would have no chance of excusing herself, because she was the real culprit.

'No...I can't just sit here and expect the worse!' she desperately told herself, yet her hopes dwindled the longer she mused, 'Maybe they won't suspect it was me! Maybe, by sheer luck and coincidence, they'll blame someone else as the culprit! Or maybe...I should just excuse myself and pretend I had to use the bathroom! Shit, but if I did that, then they'll totally think it was me! Argh, I'm stuck!'

Suddenly, Mikasa, who was sitting beside Sasha at the time, starting to raise her hand.

'No! No no no no! Please, Mikasa! Oh God, please don't tell on me again! Why do you do these things to me? Please, please stop! I beg of you to have a benevolent soul for once...! Please!'

"I'm sorry," Mikasa announced, "But I was the one who farted."

Sasha's jaw dropped.

"Eh? It was Mikasa? Seriously?"

"W-Well...I guess...I guess that's okay!"

"Yeah, it's no big deal...everybody does it, right? Heh...heh heh..." everyone was terrified of getting on Mikasa's bad side, so everyone coincidentally agreed to drop the subject. Sasha started to literally weep over how touched she was by Mikasa's gesture.

'She...she's a Goddess, just like Krista...okay, more like a Goddess of War, but a Goddess nonetheless! Oh, I think I'm in love!'

Eren and Connie watched Sasha with some mild bewilderment. They couldn't believe that Mikasa of all people would actually fart in public, but Sasha's reaction was even stranger to them.

"Why's she crying like that?" Eren asked the other boy.

"I dunno; maybe it stinks that bad because she's sitting right next to Mikasa?"

"Hmph."

* * *

"Mikasa, wait!"

The young woman froze, her thumbs placed firmly over the triggers on her blades, her gear fully prepared to propel her off at any moment, to go investigate that roar heard deep inside the forest. Black eyes met brown. Mikasa stared at Sasha for some time, as if she was absorbing the girl's image into her memory, so she would never forget it. Sasha started blushing, despite herself. There was something odd about Mikasa at that moment, but to Sasha, she suddenly appeared so delicate, like a precious doll. It could have just been a trick of the light, but Sasha still felt that familiar tightening in her bosom return again. That feeling of love and desire that haunted her.

"What is it, Sasha?" Mikasa finally asked.

"You...you shouldn't go!" Sasha exclaimed, "You heard what I just told you, didn't you? That roar...from that Titan...it was-"

"Like the roar of a desperate animal, and whenever an animal is desperate, that's when it's most dangerous. I know." Mikasa finished for her.

"Then why are you going?"

"To protect Eren."

"You could be killed!" Sasha was shouting before she even knew it.

"I'm not going to die, but neither is Eren." Mikasa turned her gaze onto the forest depths, where the Titans had disappeared into.

Sasha lowered her head, her cheeks burning and her heart pounding. There were words that lingered on the tip of her tongue, words that she had been holding back for so long, and they were words that held direct ties to the feelings she had for her fellow soldier and fellow woman. With the unpredictable life expectancy of the Survey Corps, Sasha could die at any moment on any mission, and the same held for Mikasa as well. If she didn't say what she wanted to now, she could end up losing her only chance.

Taking Sasha's silence as begrudging compliance, Mikasa prepared to leave.

"I'm going, but I'll be back. I won't die."

The panic of a missed opportunity set in, and Sasha's head snapped up; she couldn't let Mikasa go, not without confessing first. She didn't want either of them to die without those important words being spoken. She had to be brave already. Telling someone you loved them should be a far easier deal compared to taking on a Titan.

"Mikasa, wait!"

"Why do you keep stopping me? Just say what you want to say, and stop fussing over it." Mikasa shook her head.

"B-Be careful!" At the last second, Sasha stopped those precious three words and swallowed them back down her throat. Sasha's heart sank along with them. She didn't know what it was that made her do it. This damn fear that would keep her from speaking the truth, even when she felt this much desperation. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

"What else?" Mikasa suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I can see it in your eyes," Mikasa explained, and she was staring rather intensely at her partner, "You still want to tell me something else, don't you? Spit it out already. I can't waste time here for much longer. No matter what you say, I'm not changing my mind about going."

Sasha swallowed. "Mikasa...I...I lo-"

"Actually, no, you should hold on."

"...Eh?" Sasha's face fell, and she honestly wanted to tear her hair out, she was so frustrated.

"You're right about what you said. I don't intend to die any time soon, but who knows what could happen out here in the middle of Titan territory? My wishes and my intentions mean next to nothing to these monsters. There could be a large number of Titans waiting around here, and who knows how many are aberrant, intelligent enough to trick us? I just might actually die if I come across anything like that. That's why I think you should wait before you tell me, so that I can have time to respond properly if I come back. It wouldn't do much good if you told me something important and I end up dying, making it a huge waste."

"Mikasa..."

"So please, tell me whatever you wish, but only if or after we return safely from this mission. Alright, Sasha?"

Sasha nodded. There was nothing she could do but agree, even though it hurt her to have to wait even longer now.

"Thank you. I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep both myself and Eren alive."

Mikasa took flight, and Sasha watched after her, eyes focused on Mikasa's speedily shrinking back.

"...I love you."


	3. Third set

A/N: I am willing and able to take on small, cheap commissioned stories for anyone who is interested. Please see my profile for more details!

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman's stomach turned and tumbled. She felt intensely nauseous, and it was all because her nerves, crafted from cold hard steel, had gone limp on her at the worst possible time. That dissatisfaction in herself was something she could almost taste in her saliva. She'd taken on some of the largest Titans, including more than one Titan Shifter, without even a single shred of fear holding her back. Yet for this simple meeting, she wouldn't have turned down the chance to give up; the rampant butterflies in her gut made her feel sick. Mikasa tugged nervously on her scarf, her shirt, Sasha's sleeve, whatever she could use as an outlet for her anxiety.

"Dad! I'm home!" Sasha called, banging her hardened knuckle against the wooden door. After discussing it and planning it for almost two months, the couple had worked out an agreement to visit Sasha's home village, so she could introduce Mikasa to her father as her significant other. Nowadays, the traditions of relationships mattered little, especially when you could be devoured any day, but Sasha had insisted over and over. Mikasa was clearly not head over heels with the idea, she definitely wasn't right now, but a happy Sasha was easier to deal with than a sad Sasha.

"Sasha...are you really sure he'll be okay...with you? With us?" Mikasa mumbled under her breath.

"Of course he will!" Sasha was always the optimist, although there was still a hint of tremor in her voice, "He's my dad!"

"Did you ever write to him about us?"

"Nope!"

"Did you ever come here any time earlier and told him that we were dating?"

"Nope!"

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "He's probably going to be rather surprised to find out his only daughter is dating another woman."

"Mikasa!" Sasha pulled Mikasa's scarf back down, so she could see the lovely Asian-German woman's whole face, and kissed her on the nose, a simple but effective gesture, "I really don't think it's that big of a deal! He's a cool guy, my dad, I swear! You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Our situation isn't normal!" Mikasa exclaimed.

"Geez, Mikasa, I never realized you were such a worry-wort, ha ha ha!"

"I'm going to shove bread down your throat if you don't stop that right now."

"Do you promise?"

"I make no promises."

Sasha just laughed it off; they'd been together so long that she'd learned not to take Mikasa's threats seriously, although not all of them were empty ones exactly. Before the two girls could sneak in a little smooching time, the mood having been heightened, the door finally opened. A large man, gruff and well-built, like a man of the simple life would be, stepped from the doorway. Mikasa and Sasha stared, slack-jawed, but for different reasons. Sasha's father was momentarily struck aback seeing his daughter home, alive and healthy. It had been several years since he last saw her, and even though he could recognize her instantly, it was clear she had grown quite well. The old man's eyes seemed to only grow wider and wider, until they started shimmering with a parent's tears.

"...Sasha..."

Sasha could barely hold back a sob of her own, and she let it slip from her throat by accident. She had been absent from her only living relative for so long now, her feelings were not too far separate from her father's. It was a miracle they were still both alive, as so many people and so many families had been destroyed by Titan attacks. It was a miracle they could meet again like this.

"D-Dad!"

Father and daughter embraced. Mikasa looked around; she felt like the odd man out, standing here and quietly waiting while her girlfriend was sharing a personal moment with her father. She didn't know how to properly handle something like this. Should she just keep quiet? Was she supposed to join in too? Not even Eren hugged her anymore.

"Sasha, thank you...for surviving long enough that I could see you again...you've made me, and your mother, very proud..."

"Dad...thank you so much...but you're squeezing me a little too tightly, it's getting hard to breath,"

Sasha's father laughed, loud and booming, as he let go of his daughter. Sasha wiped the tears from her eyes. Sasha's father finally let his attention turn to this new visitor. Mikasa tried not to seem too fidgety, but her nerves were really getting to her now. She could feel the man's eyes studying her from every angle. Mikasa wanted to seem as friendly and welcoming as possible; she had to impress him, for Sasha's sake.

"Who are you? One of Sasha's friends?" Sasha's father asked.

Mikasa started to try and explain herself. She had been practicing all last night about what she would say. "I am-"

"Actually," Sasha wrapped her hand around Mikasa's and squeezed it confidently, "She's my girlfriend, dad. We're dating."

Mikasa started coughing.

"Your...girlfriend?"

"That's right! Her name is Mikasa Ackerman; she's a fellow member of the Survey Corps, but we've known each other since our trainee days! She even feeds me bread! I was the one who asked her out first and I kissed her first too! So please don't blame her for corrupting me! I'm the one who corrupted her!"

"Sasha, I think you're running your mouth too much...and don't use words like 'corrupt' when describing our relationship." Mikasa cautioned her.

Sasha's father stared at the two of them for a long time, and the two girls waited, their hearts pounding in near-perfect unison, as their judgement was decided. The father's face darkened; he turned to look directly at his daughter. A terrified chill shot through Sasha's spine. She gripped Mikasa's hand a little tighter, and Mikasa could feel the tremble of her fingers.

"Sasha...I thought I told you that I was hoping for grandchildren one day..."

Sasha gulped. "Don't worry, pops! We'll...we'll figure out something, for sure!"

Mikasa would have probably tugged on Sasha's cheek in disapproval, had they been discussing this with anyone else but the girl's own father. 'Just what do you mean, we'll figure out something? Don't be an idiot!' she would have said.

Sasha's father let his gaze linger for a moment, and then he released a breath, like he had been holding it in not for the past few seconds, but for the past few years. He shook his head, but it did not seem to be done in disappointment for his daughter's choices, but more in her words.

"...You'll figure something out, huh? I've never heard you use that kind of talk before!"

"Heh," sheepishly, Sasha grinned back.

"No...trust me about this, my daughter," Sasha's father said in complete sincerity, "Whether it's a man or woman, and whether you can have children or not, that means nothing to me now. Even out here, far away from the main cities, I'm well aware of the low life expectancy for those who join the Survey Corps. I don't want to believe that something bad could actually happen to you, but I'm not going to be ignorant about this; we both know that you could die. I can't ask much from you anymore except to keep living the best you can, while you can. I'm just happy that you found someone you care about so much. That's all I'll say about that."

Sasha sniffed, trying to hold back another onslaught of tears. Even Mikasa had been blown away by the man's acceptance.

"Th-thanks...Dad..."

"Yes, that's right, I apologize for not saying this earlier, but it's a pleasure to meet you, Mikasa." Sasha's father gave Mikasa his hand.

Mikasa took it, and she gave it her strongest shake, but it may have been a little too much, considering her own strength. Sasha's father waved his aching hand after letting go.

"We should head inside now, instead of spending all our time talking out here. I caught a deer this morning, and I was working on it when you two showed up! We're having venison tonight!"

"Bread and potatoes too?" Sasha just had to ask.

"Whatever you like!"

"Yes! Alright! You're the greatest, Dad!" Sasha pumped her hands in the air.

Sasha's father headed back inside. Sasha was about to go, but she noticed that Mikasa wasn't following suit. She wondered if the other girl was still hesitant, even though they'd already received the father's good graces. Mikasa was much more shy than she'd taken her for, after all.

"Mikasa? Are you coming?" Sasha offered her hand. Mikasa blinked; it was so simple, after all.

Taking Sasha's hand, their fingers entwined, Mikasa allowed herself to be led inside, the door closing shut behind her.

* * *

One night, Ymir decided to sneak in copious amounts of alcohol for her, Sasha, Krista and Mikasa to share. How she'd been able to obtain such spirits was unknown, and Ymir herself declined to explain. Krista had surmised that she probably bribed or blackmailed the chefs at the cafeteria barracks for a few drinks. Ymir didn't deny it, but instead laughed off her tiny lover's assumptions, and handed her a whole bottle. The four girls spent several hours into the night, drinking and drinking.

Sasha was no stranger to alcohol; she'd helped herself to several drinks from her dad's liquor cabinet before, having mistaken the dark-colored liquid for grape juice. Ymir was just the kind of person who seemed like a strong drinker.

Mikasa and Krista, however, displayed barely any competence in handling their alcohol at all.

"Ymiiiir?" Krista pressed her face into Ymir's shoulder, drooling all the while, and took a deep whiff.

"What is it?" Ymir asked in complete deadpan.

"Can you...can you do something...for meeee?"

"Yeah?"

Krista grabbed hold of Ymir's shirt and started tugging on it forcibly. "Show me your tits...!" she wailed like a mother wanting her baby back.

"No thanks."

"I wanna see your boobs!"

"Yeesh," Ymir couldn't have seem more disappointed with these developments, "I had been hoping you would be several times cuter when drunk...and easier to take advantage of...but instead you start acting like a lecher. That's no fun at all, not to mention it kind of ruins your 'goddess' image. I hate this!"

"Boobs! Boobs! I like boobs!" Krista started to coon.

"How much did you drink again?"

Krista giggled. "I...I think about - urp - four bottles...three and a half, maybe? Oh, Ymir, I wanna squeeze your boobies!"

"You definitely had way too much. Let's go; you're going straight to bed, Krista." Ymir started to stand up.

"No! I...I don't wanna!" Krista tackled Ymir, and just as they hit the ground together, the diminutive blonde had her hands slipping underneath the other woman's shirt. Ymir let out an uncharacteristic squeak; she could feel Krista undoing her bra, and going straight for the fleshy spheres they hid. All of this was taking place while Ymir's shirt was still on. The room suddenly seemed to raise in temperature for the both of them.

"What kind of drunk person acts like this?" Ymir shrieked.

"Heh heh heh heh...they're so soft but not too big and not too small..."

"Ah! K-Krista, come on! S-Stop this a-already, and...and...ooh!"

Meanwhile, Mikasa and Sasha were sitting off on their own, huddled together for warmth. Mikasa was staring without actually looking at anything, clearly buzzed out of her mind. Her head kept teetering back and forth.

"Well they seem to be having fun," remarked Sasha as she observed Ymir and Krista's antics.

"Sasha...I can't keep my eyes open..."

"That was some pretty strong liquor Ymir brought. It reminded me of the brew from my village. I don't think it was a good idea for us to drink it...are you okay?"

"Sasha, please stop talking so loudly, you're making my head hurt."

"S-Sorry about that," Sasha whispered.

Mikasa sniffled. Those sniffles soon turned into moans, and those moans became very audible, very obvious sobs, and she started to cry. Sasha had never seen Mikasa cry before, much less shed even a single tear in her presence. It was like the end of the world, the herald of humanity's end, and any moment, an army of Titans would come crashing through the walls to devour them all.

"Ah...M-Mikasa...why are you crying...? I didn't...I didn't step on your foot or anything earlier, did I?"

"I'm so sorry...Sasha..." Mikasa choked out between heaving sobs.

"Eh?"

"I've never realized it before, but I'm thinking clearly now..."

"How can you be thinking clearly when you're so drunk?"

"I've been so mean to you, for such a long time! I'm terrible!" Mikasa sobbed, dabbing at her face with her scarf. Sasha didn't know what was going on. Sasha tossed a look to Ymir for help, but there was no question that the tall, tanned woman was having her own troubles at the moment. K

"I stole bread from you...I told everyone you farted...and yet you put up with all of it anyway! You never showed even a little animosity toward me...!"

'That's because I'm kind of afraid of you.' Sasha thought.

"I...I really just wanted you to be my friend, Sasha...that's why I gave you that bread, and why I...I saved you back in Trost...because I wanted you to like me, but I'm so shy...and I'm so drunk right now...and I don't know how to make friends, and I've always known Eren and Armin, and...and...oh, I'm so sorry, Sasha!"

"Mikasa, it's...it's okay. I could never be mad at you." Sasha nervously offered a pat on the other girl's back. "It's okay."

"Thank you, Sasha...could we...could we be friends sometime? Please?"

Sasha nodded. "Of course we can be friends."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Mikasa, you saved me, and I've always wanted to be friends with you in the first place, so I'm glad to hear it." Sasha spoke calmly and assuredly, even though she couldn't guess that Mikasa would remember this conversation come tomorrow morning.

Mikasa nodded, smiling through the stains of tears, and she laid her head to rest on Sasha's lap. A few seconds later came a gentle, rhythmic snore. Sasha watched the snoozing girl, holding her breath in expectation of something bad. Nothing came. Mikasa was definitely asleep. Sasha released her breath and looked back over to Ymir and Krista again.

Ymir was sitting upright, cheeks burning as she tried straightening out her shirt, with the unconscious blonde Goddess sprawled out beside her. Krista was clutching Ymir's bra like it was a teddy bear.

"I think giving them alcohol might have been a bad idea..." Ymir remarked. She was sweating so much that her skin had a greasy, sleek sheen to it. Her thin shirt hid very little.

Sasha glanced down at sleeping Mikasa and ran a finger through her soft hair; there were hardly many things she could think of that looked more adorable at the moment. "Maybe not entirely."

* * *

Even though Annie sat nearly five tables away, she was still able to keep a clear view on her intended targets. She had been observing them for a time now, and from what she could tell, they were both completely, blissfully, foolishly unaware of each other's true feelings. Why someone like her would suddenly care about such things was a mystery, but if she could help it, she would take matters into her own hands. It annoyed her when she saw people who acted so oblivious to what was clear as day in front of them. She had to do something.

So she did.

Annie approached Sasha, who was nibbling on her bread without a care in a world, and snatched the loaf away from her. Sasha looked as if she'd just been told she had cancer.

"Ah-!"

"You want it?"

"Ah...ah...!" Sasha helplessly reached out for the bread, but Annie, despite her diminutive size, was able to hold the roll just far enough from Sasha's grasp.

"Just give it back to her, Annie." Mikasa remarked, who was watching from across Sasha's seat. She was glowering at the blonde.

"You want it?" Annie asked again.

"I do!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Well come on then." Annie placed the bread into her back-pocket, and she started running. Right out the door. Sasha, predictable but lovable oaf that she was, ended up chasing after her, like a mouse for a piece of cheese. Mikasa sighed.

Annie led Sasha through the halls, the latter girl never letting up steam, until they arrived at the locker room. Annie stopped in front of her locker. She removed the bread from her pocket, and presented it to Sasha. Sasha, however, did not take back her food so quickly; she felt a sense of unease, and something told her that she had to be very careful.

"Do you want this?"

"I do, but...just why did you lead me out here?" Sasha asked, looking around. She wondered if Annie's two 'cronies' Reiner and Bertholdt were about to pop out of the shadows and assault her. Annie opened her locker.

"If you want your bread back, I need you to climb in here and hide for a while."

"...What?"

"Just do it. Don't come out and don't say a peep until I open the door. You won't regret it, I assure you."

"Umm, okay, but first the bread!"

Annie rolled her eyes, tossing the bread into her locker. "Here you go." Sasha followed after the bread, and Annie shut the door behind her.

Now the hard part was coming up. Annie left Sasha behind to return to the cafeteria hall and retrieve the other essential person.

'I wonder why Annie wants me to do this; what is she planning? Where did she go?' Sasha pondered on these queries as she gobbled down what remained of the tasty loaf. She wished she could have eaten her potatoes and soup along with it...and that she hadn't been torn away from Mikasa like that. Watching her while eating was oddly soothing. Sasha's entire face flared up; she had been interested in Mikasa in 'that' sort of way for a while, but she'd always been afraid to even let her thoughts wander when it came to her. She was convinced that Mikasa wouldn't have felt anything past friendship for her, anyway.

'I should probably stop thinking about Mikasa and be more concerned about what sort of evil plans that scary girl Annie has in store for me...'

"Annie, just what are you doing, leading me all the way out here? What happened to Sasha?"

Sasha jumped; that was Mikasa's voice. 'Annie had brought her here?'

She peered through the tiny slits of the locker, to see Annie turning around to confront a visibly agitated Mikasa.

"Sorry for bringing you all the way out here, Mikasa," Annie told her, although Mikasa's biting glare did not cease. If anything, it became even harsher, and from Sasha's view, it felt like it could literally blow bullets into Annie's body. That was how strong Mikasa's glare was. Somehow, Annie kept herself unaffected.

"What do you want, anyway?" Mikasa snapped.

Annie didn't miss a beat. "I want to ask you something about Sasha. What do you think about her?"

"S-Sasha?" Mikasa's eyes bulged a few sizes wider.

"Yes, that's right. That bread and potato girl. You two hang out far too often, considering you two exist on completely different levels of skill. Just what is your relationship with her? Are you two friends?"

"I don't think I've heard you speak this much at once ever since we've met, Annie." Mikasa coldly replied. Had she been wearing her gear at the time, she would have likely drawn her blades already. Annie still held her ground, and her straight-faced expression; she was likely the only person in the entire squad who could dare treat Mikasa Ackerman like this, facing her down without an ounce of fear.

"Why don't you answer me? If you're just friends, it should be an easy question to answer."

"I suppose we're just friends, if that's what you want...but why don't you tell me what business it is of yours? And where did Sasha herself go?"

"You don't sound very convincing, Ackerman."

"I'm not going to say any more until you start answering MY questions, Leonhardt."

Annie chuckled, her lips curling and twisting into a cruel, mocking grin worthy of the most condescending asshole. "Let me guess...I bet you actually love that little idiot, don't you?"

Mikasa's cheeks betrayed her when she started to blush. "Do you even realize what you're implying about me right now? The only one who the words 'little' and 'idiot' should be applying to right now is you, Leonhardt!"

"Why don't you give me a straight answer?"

"I'm going to rip the flesh straight from your bones, and I'm not going to need any blades to do it."

"Do you like her? Do you love her? C'mon, Ackerman, spill it already!"

"I had never taken you for an idiot with a death wish until now, I'll be honest."

Annie smirked. She lunged for Mikasa's neck, and sensing the danger, Mikasa did the same. However, while Mikasa intended to try and strangle Annie for her lack of tact, Annie's own target was something much different. She took hold of Mikasa's scarf, and with a quick tug, the scarf unraveled from Mikasa's neck. Mikasa gasped. Her brief shock left her open, but Annie used it to put distance between them again, the scarf now in her hands.

Annie took out a pair of scissors. "I'll cut it if you don't answer me accurately."

Mikasa was seriously about ready to kill Annie. She could have turned into a Titan right now if she had the power. She was trembling, and her eyes were already bloodshot. "...I'll rip your head from your shoulders if you even try it..."

"Then tell me: what do you think about Sasha? It's just you and me here, so there's no problem, right?"

Mikasa hesitated for a moment. She was blushing rather badly, and as she observed the oncoming scene, Sasha's face took on a similar complexion. Annie held the scissors, open and waiting, over the scarf; if she snipped it even once, it would be ruined. Mikasa, desperate to save her precious fabric, swallowed her pride, her dignity, and her fear of admitting her feelings, and let everything come out all at once.

"I do like Sasha...I really do like her...if anything, she's someone I can depend on in battle, because I know she's willing to improve...she has better senses than most soldiers I've fought alongside with, and she's become incredibly brave since Trost...and I think..." Mikasa paused, "I think she can be rather...cute...sometimes. I like her more than I should! Alright, is that what you wanted, you bitch? I may like her, but I swear, if you intend on telling anyone about this, I won't let you go-"

"That's good enough for me." Annie shrugged. She dropped both the scarf and the scissors. She walked over to her locker and opened it, revealing Sasha, who rolled onto the floor, looking like a total mess. She was weeping so hard, but it was all out of joy, and the elation she felt in her heart to know her feelings were reciprocated. She raised her head so she and Mikasa could meet eyes.

"Mikasa...do you really feel that way about me too?"

Mikasa slapped a hand over her mouth, speechless. She fell to her knees as Sasha crawled over to her, and they embraced.

Annie walked away to allow the two lovebirds some privacy; she had been waiting far too long for them to finally get together.

* * *

Mikasa screamed, raging furiously, as she slashed over and over at the inside of the Female Titan's, of Annie's fist, which she was clenched inside. She had made a amateur mistake, overestimating herself in a moment of danger, and she'd gotten herself captured in the middle of a battle. For some reason, Annie hadn't killed her immediately, and was now carrying her off to some unknown location. Mikasa attempted to cut herself free, but Annie's ability to turn her skin into crystal prevented escape. Mikasa could only hope that Eren would rescue her soon.

'But where could she be taking me? This damn woman...this traitor...is she going to try and escape the wall with me in tow? What could she possibly want me for? I refuse to let that happen!' Mikasa swung her blade once again, a fruitless effort as the sword finally shattered against the crystallized skin. Mikasa swore under her breath.

Annie stopped a few minutes later. She opened her fist and let Mikasa roll out onto the hard floor.

"Ah! What...what the-?"

Mikasa stood up. Sasha was there as well, looking like she was silently going out of her mind with terror. They were standing atop the roof of a chapel. The Female Titan, Annie, loomed overhead, staring at them with its silvery-milk eyes. It seemed to be expecting something from there. It didn't move. Mikasa tried to activate her 3-D Maneuver Gear, but it seemed like it had been jostled out of place; she needed to attach everything properly again.

"M-Mikasa! What's going on? I...I was just scooped up by this thing, and now I'm here...and so are you...and-!" Sasha was hysterical.

"I don't know what's happening, Sasha! Now be quiet while I get ready! I'm going to kill this thing!"

"Are you crazy? Don't you remember what it did to Levi's squad?"

The Female Titan did not seem to be so patient. She reached over, and picked up Mikasa by her cape. With a gentle toss for a behemoth, she threw Mikasa on top of Sasha, putting the two women in a very awkward position. Mikasa easily overtook the smaller and more timid Sasha.

"Uh..."

"Umm...h-hello there," Sasha grinned sheepishly.

Mikasa ignored her. She had no time for play, she had a Titan to kill. She looked back at the enemy-

Annie was making kissy faces at them. And she was poking her index fingers together. While blushing.

'She wants us to make out?' Mikasa thought, her whole face heating up so much that steam could have spewed from her ears. Sasha giggled; she didn't pick up on what the Female Titan was trying to convey, but she thought it was funny. The Female Titan was mainly trying to signal Mikasa to make the first move.

Meanwhile, Eren, in his own Titan form, was watching this from a safe distance away.

'Weren't we supposed to be fighting right now...?'

* * *

Sasha didn't entirely understand why these two graves were isolated so far from the rest of the graveyard, being located near the top of a knoll, but it certainly was hard work locating them, having wandered around the immediate area and asking questions for the past hour.

Sasha stared at the tombstones, letting the moment sink in. She didn't know if it was right for her to be doing this, but because Mikasa refused to go, she figured it was only right that one of them came to show respects. In her hands was a bouquet of flowers she'd purchased off of the street. She didn't know what kind of flowers either of them might have liked, but she figured tulips was a gift that anyone would appreciate. Sasha knelt in front of the stones, and placed the flowers in between them.

"I'm sorry that Mikasa couldn't come; I hope that you can understand. I really like her a lot, and while I'm just a girl who obsesses over bread more than the average person, but I want to make sure I clear everything I'm supposed to do before I can properly be with her. I probably have no reason to be here at all, but I figure that the dead deserve their respect and attention too."

Sasha really did wonder what it would have been like, the chance to meet them in person. She murmured a quick prayer before walking away.

Mikasa eventually did stop by, for only a short time, later that same day, and she knew immediately who it was that had left the bouquet.


	4. Fourth set

Sasha was ready to go to bed. She'd been working hard at training all day, nearly killing herself a few times in the process, so she didn't think it would be unfair if she slipped under the covers a little early today. She'd had a relaxing bath, changed into her warm recently washed pajamas, and she'd filled her tummy to satisfaction at dinner. Sasha plopped into her bed. She pulled the covers over her body, and closed her eyes. She was just about ready to drift away to a happy, sugary land where Titans are friendly and her mother is still alive...

When she suddenly realized something.

'I forgot the bread I left in the bathing room!'

Sasha ran, probably faster than she'd ever had since she left the village. She had sneaked one of her beloved bread loaves into the women's bathing room so she could eat while soaking in the tub, but she had placed it down to wash her hair. She didn't recall picking it up again after that.

'Oh no! Oh no!' Sasha had left the bath a few hours ago. Surely another girl had gone in there and discovered the wet bread, and she would likely report it to the Drill Instructor, Shadis. There would be no investigation; everyone would immediately pin Sasha with the crime, and she would be held accountable. Considering the trouble she had caused for the instructor already, Sasha knew that he wouldn't simply let her go lightly. At worst, he might use it as an excuse to have her thrown out of the trainee squad completely.

It was probably a waste of time, and her fate had already been sealed, but Sasha needed to check anyway.

She approached the bathing room down the end of this particular hall. The air seemed to grow thicker, and a light hint of mist hung in the air, like a veil. Sasha figured it must have been from the faucet used for steam, but did somebody leave it on? Even stranger, did this mean that there was still someone taking a bath, at this hour? Everyone else had gone to dinner or were spending time lounging before bed.

Sasha opened the door. She had meant to be stealthy, but the rusted hinges gave away her position immediately.

"...Who's there?" called out Mikasa's voice, from behind the partition that separated the baths and the towel stands.

Sasha trembled; Mikasa was likely the very worst person she could have run into her, even Annie would have been better. There was no way that she'd get unscathed out of this, but she had try anyway, because if she didn't attempt to fight back, then her life was simply forfeit.

"I-I'm sorry...! I didn't come in here to sneak a peek or anything! I...I forgot something here, and I wanted to take it back!"

Mikasa casually stepped out of the partition to reveal herself, dripping and glistening with water and completely nude. Sasha's jaw nearly hit the floor. Even with the steam hovering through the room, there was nothing that she couldn't see. Especially those impressive abs. Sasha's eyes grew as big as saucer plates.

"...Do you mean this revolting thing?" Mikasa dully asked, holding out a spongy, squishy object that had once been considered delectable bread.

"Err, yes," Sasha tried not to stare, but it was rather hard, when both Mikasa and the bread were in her field of vision.

"I can't believe you'd be so stupid as to actually try and eat food while washing yourself at the same time. Just take it. I'm not going to say anything about it as long as you don't do that again. It's unsanitary."

"Thanks..." Sasha took the mushy roll, and she started to leave, but she had to ask, "Why are you in here so late, Mikasa?"

"I'm not really fond of bathing with the others around."

"Really? Why not?"

"That's none of your business. I don't care if you see me naked, but if you still want to keep all your teeth to eat your bread and potatoes, then it'd be a good idea for you to keep this little meeting quiet, understand? Especially don't tell Eren...or Armin."

"I-I won't say a word! Sorry! Have a good night, Mikasa!" Sasha scurried away. Mikasa sighed and shook her head as she left to resume her bath.

'Man, my heart is still pounding so fast!' Sasha thought as she made her way back to the dorms, although her current thoughts were all over the place, 'Mikasa...she...she looked really good without any clothes on...I didn't know girls could develop abs like that...'

Sasha glanced down at the bread in her hand. It was wet with an unpleasant pale coloring. She took a bite.

'Eww, it's all soggy.'

* * *

Sasha and Mikasa laid side by side together in bed. How they ended up together like this was a story for another day, but right now, they were sharing another one of their introspective conversations. Usually Sasha was the one who instigated them.

"Hey, Mikasa..."

"What? And get your hand out of my face."

"I was thinking, back when you told the drill instructor that I farted to cover up Eren and Jean's fight..."

"Oh...I had been hoping you'd forgotten about that..."

"In retrospect, it was actually kind of funny."

"Funny?"

"The timing, the choice of words, the fact that you used me as the scapegoat...while it did scar me emotionally and leave me with a rather upsetting reputation as the 'gas girl' for a while, I can understand your decision a little better now."

"Err...yeah..." Mikasa felt a little awkward to hear Sasha bringing up those bad times between them, before they'd even started dating.

"Mikasa, I think I know what you should do after we stop the Titans."

"What?"

"You should be a comedian!"

Mikasa lifted her head so she could peer down at her girlfriend, and give her that kind of look that said 'your insanity never ceases to amaze me sometimes'.

"I'm serious; I bet you could do it! That time you tricked me with the bread too! You have a good handle on comedy; I never would have expected it from you, but it's a cute hidden side about you! I like it!"

"I'm...I'm only like that with you, anyway..." Mikasa blushed.

"I think it'd be great! You could help raise the troops' morale, and considering the sort of stuff we're facing, we all know they could use some laughter! I bet even Commander Pixis would want to see your stand-up routine! Maybe the king! We could buy you a big red nose and everything-"

"Shut up, Sasha." Mikasa finally said what her expression had been saying for the past minute and a half.

"Okay, what sort of jokes can you tell?"

"J-Jokes...?"

"Tell me a joke, Mikasa! I'm sure you can do it!"

Mikasa really didn't want to tell a joke, she didn't want to try and be funny, she didn't want to do anything that was even remotely as humiliating as performing stand-up comedy in front of a crowd. But Sasha kept staring at her with those big, cute puppy-dog eyes, the kind of stare that drew her in like a Titan to humans, and she couldn't hope to fight it. At least for this one time, she would humor the other girl.

"E...Eren's temper is so bad, that when he stubbed his toe, he declared he would kill all desk-chairs..."

Sasha's eyes grew dim and her smile faltered. She almost didn't know what she could say to a joke like that. Catching herself, she slapped on the biggest, most fake grin she could muster.

"...Well, that was good...b-but we could always practice on your material, right?"

Mikasa tugged on Sasha's hair a little roughly. "I told you that I don't want to do this at all!"

* * *

Mikasa had been quiet for a long time, ever since they had set up camp. She simply sat in front of the fire, huddling her arms and legs close to her body, her face almost buried into her scarf. The flickering flames reflected in her glazed, charcoal eyes. She did not even offer a hand in preparing supplies for the night.

"Is Mikasa alright?" Sasha asked Connie as the two of them collected firewood.

"I dunno," Connie shrugged, "She's always been kind of weird, you know? Especially now that she and Eren had to be split up for this mission...she must really miss him."

"Hmm..." Sasha frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Sasha; c'mon, you remember how she treated you back in our training days, right?"

"Yeah...but still...she's not exactly a bad person either."

"I know," Connie nodded, "But she's never even tried to be our friend before. What do you think you could possibly do for her?"

Sasha thought it over. Mikasa may have been unnaturally cold sometimes, that is, almost all the time, but that didn't mean she didn't possess feelings like any other person. She just needed someone who could be a friend to her. She seemed close with both Eren and Armin, but Eren was constantly obsessed with being strong enough to kill Titans, and Armin probably only interacted with Mikasa because of Eren. Mikasa needed some major cheeriness in her life.

As she placed her logs into the pile, Sasha decided she would try to be the source of that cheeriness.

"Hey, Mikasa,"

Mikasa looked up, and watched in silence as Sasha planted herself down beside her. They were sitting close enough for their shoulders to rub together. Mikasa sniffed.

"What do you want?"

"I...I wanted to give you something, since you were looking hungry..."

"Whatever," Mikasa really had no interest in Sasha's offer, because she knew it would do little else but annoy her further; did she really think she could ever fool anyone, claiming that a tiny piece of her food counted as 'sharing half'?

Sasha reached into her back-pocket and took out, what else, a loaf of bread she had swiped from the rations. She stared at the bread for a lengthy moment as the gears in her mind turned; she had to make a very important decision, at least in her opinion. Mikasa pretended to ignore her, thinking she knew what would happen next, but suddenly, the entire loaf was handed over to her. Sasha''s teeth marks were nowhere present on it, nor had she ripped off anything for herself. Mikasa briefly wondered if Sasha had finally gone insane, to willingly give away untouched food like this.

"Here...you need this more than I do..." Sasha grinned weakly.

Mikasa started nibbling on the bread. Much to Sasha's fortune, Mikasa DID feel a little better now.

"Mikasa!" Sasha, however, decided to overstep her boundaries a little too quickly, and pulled the other girl into a tight hug. She took an elbow to the gut for her trouble.

* * *

Sasha approached Mikasa's bedroom door. She was shaking from head to toe, her heart was pounding harder than a parade drum, and she felt like she was going to soil herself at any moment. But she had to do this. She couldn't let her feelings go hidden for a moment longer.

She raised her fist to bang on the door, to get Mikasa's attention. She didn't know whether she'd babble and spill her heart on the floor, or if she'd just grab the girl and kiss her full on the lips. Either way could work, although it was likely the second would get her ass kicked before she had to explain herself. Sasha knocked.

The door opened, and Sasha opened her mouth, but her words drifted away, unspoken, when she saw that it was Annie who'd answered the door.

"Oh...S-Sasha, it's just you..." Annie coughed. Her hair was slightly disheveled, the usual bun of hair left untied, with strands of golden-blonde hair limply dangling off of her shoulders, and there was an obvious love bite on the base of her neck, "Sorry...I was just on my way out..." she tugged on her collar to try and cover the mark. Not that it did much; she had a bite on her nose too.

"Annie, what're you-"

"Umm...excuse me." Annie brushed past Sasha in a hurry. Sasha looked back at the door, and she caught only a flash of it before the door completely shut on her; Mikasa was hurriedly throwing on her clothes.

'I'd just caught Annie and Mikasa right after they'd...' Sasha could practically hear her own heart shattering.

Mikasa opened the door.

"Sasha? What do you want?" she asked. Her scarf was lacking, revealing the numerous love bites she also possessed. Sasha could only fathom what sort of insanity was going on inside this bedroom only moments ago.

"I...Mikasa, I..." Sasha didn't know how to say it. She'd basically deflated, losing all of her courage and hope, the instant she had seen Annie step out of Mikasa's room. There was no hope that she and Mikasa could be together now. She already had someone else, and that was Annie. Sasha was beat before she could even try. She wanted to curl into a ball, cry, and stuff her face with food until the pain went away.

But still, her father had raised her not to be a quitter.

"Mikasa! Can I join you and Annie?"

Mikasa slammed the door in her face without a word.

"..." Sasha assumed that that outrageous request probably made her crush even angrier at her now.


	5. Fifth set

Sasha felt her breath catch itself in the pit of her throat. She watched, silent and tense, as she tried to spot out the Scouting Legion in the distance. She had arrived at the main gates only a few hours ago with her father and the survivors from her village; she had led them the entire way there, and it was only recently, from a few fellow troops, that she learned about the attack on Castle Utgard and the subsequent kidnapping of Eren Jaeger by the Armored Titan and Colossal Titan. Sasha had never seen them in person, but she'd heard the stories, and it made her queasy at the thought of their reappearance.

Of course, she hadn't expected anything less of Mikasa; she had gone straight after the monsters, to take back Eren and return him home, just as she'd done with the Female Titan. However, these Titans were certainly special ones, and their power was likely incredible, considering they broke through Wall Maria; she wouldn't be able to cut open the napes of their necks so easily.

'Please don't die, Mikasa…!' Sasha thought, repeating it to herself over and over, like a mantra in her head.

Suddenly, one of the scouts beside her let out a gasp.

"I…I see them! It's the Scouting Legion! There are no Titans in the vicinity! Hurry, someone get down there and let them know to open up the gates!"

Sasha stared out at the great, flat plains, which stretched for miles and miles between the walls. She could see it now, a small, haggard group of weary, worn figures charging their way toward the wall, gradually coming closer and closer. Sasha's eyes narrowed into slits, her hand over her head, as she tried to spot even the tiniest speck of red scarf amongst them, but alas, they were still too far. She dashed for the ladder; she needed to wait just a few more minutes to get her answer, but she knew she would be panic-stricken throughout all of them.

The gate rose slowly, and not five minutes later, the soldiers came dragging themselves in. The crowd murmured despairingly amongst each other, particularly noting at how small the returning number of men was, as usual. However, something else that concerned even the most cynical of gossips was Erwin Smith; in the midst of saving Eren, he had become one arm short of a full man. Peculiar of all, the captain seemed unnaturally calm, almost apathetic, about his deadly wound.

Sasha spotted many familiar faces, but not before long, she saw Eren and, more importantly, Mikasa among those in the marching line. Her heart elated, and her eyes almost sprung with tears. She needed to speak to Mikasa, to find out what had happened. She needed to make sure she was alright.

Sasha swerved and swayed her way through the tightly knit crowd, excusing herself and apologizing, bumping into shoulders more than she'd intended. Eventually, she'd reached the very edge of the crowd, and she could practically smell the blood, the sweat and the tears. She tried to ignore it all as she looked skyward to see Eren and Mikasa sitting on a passing horse. She waved to get their attention.

"Mi-"

Sasha stopped. Eren was staring blankly ahead, his mouth slightly ajar and his body all there, but his mind was somewhere far, far away. He looked absolutely terrified. Sitting behind him, Mikasa kept her arms wrapped tight around the boy's waist, her face partially buried into his back. She was crying, weeping in anguished silence. Sasha's jaw dropped. She watched their retreating backs for a moment before turning away. She didn't know what could have happened out there; they had survived as they always did, but they looked like they'd still lost something precious to them. Sasha buried her face into her palms. Part of her actually felt guilty for having not been there.

'Mikasa, just what happened out there…?'

* * *

Eren, Mikasa and Armin entered the dining room to find a bustling crowd gathered. In the center stood Ymir and Sasha, staring each other down, with Krista in the center, attempting fruitlessly to

"Who the hell do you think you are, saying that about my Krista, you stupid little country girl?"

"W-Well, it's true, you know!" Sasha stammered back, fluctuating between fool-hardy bravery and timid fear.

"Don't you remember what Krista did for you back on your first day here? You even called her a 'goddess' yourself! Now you're saying she isn't? Where the hell do you get off saying this shit?" Ymir looked ready to punch Sasha's lights out over this.

"That's right! I think Mikasa is more of a goddess!" Sasha proclaimed.

"A Goddess of War, maybe!" Ymir scoffed.

Eren and Armin looked over at Mikasa, who could only be described as wearing a look of pure mortification. It wouldn't take long for that mortification to shift into venomous, unbridled anger.

"You've got a lot of nerve, saying this stuff to my face," Ymir leaned in closer, although she had to so that she and Sasha could be eye-to-eye.

"Y-Ymir, please! Calm down! I don't care if I'm a 'goddess' or not! I just want to be a regular girl!" Krista insisted in desperation; the last thing she wanted was a fight to break out amongst her friends.

"Krista, stay out of this," Ymir gently brushed her aside, "I just need to teach an idiot who doesn't know any better what for."

"Please…you're being ridiculous, the both of you…"

Sasha smirked, acting far more confident than she had any right to be. "Let me ask you something: back in Trost, who was the person who killed more Titans than any other recruit? It wasn't Krista!"

"You want her to get eaten or something? What the hell's wrong with you? We tried our best to help out!"

"Mikasa saved my life!"

"Krista saved mine!"

"Mikasa trusts me enough to take my advice!"

"Krista and I are able to work together in perfect sync, you better believe it!" Krista started punching Ymir in the arm, but to no effect. "Not only that, but Krista is nice to everybody and kind without a fault. Your Mikasa pretty much told everyone they sucked and that she'd do all the dirty work back in Trost. She's anti-social and a bit of a psychopath. There's no way that she could be a better 'goddess' than my darling Krista."

"Mikasa…" Sasha bit her lip, thinking hard, and then she exclaimed, "Mikasa could kick Krista's butt any day of the week!"

"You wanna try? Krista, get over here-"

"Yeah, Mikasa, beat her up-"

The other girls had finally had enough. With a vicious head-butt and a speedy elbow jab, Ymir and Sasha were instantly taken out by their respective partners. Krista and Mikasa turned to each other and bowed their heads, cheeks and ears both flushed.

"S-Sorry for all the trouble that Ymir caused."

"No, no, I'd say it was all Sasha's fault."

They hurriedly dragged the unconscious girls away, intending to properly reprimand them later. In the end of their competition cut short, it was probably Ymir who won, because there was no doubt in any of the onlookers' minds that she would suffer much less after waking up than Sasha would. Mikasa didn't go lightly on anyone but Eren, after all.

* * *

Sasha had been watching Mikasa and Eren for a while. She didn't like what she saw.

"Eren…" Mikasa mumbled in a quiet monotone. She was embarrassed, and when she became embarrassed, she usually buried herself into her scarf like a safety blanket. Normally it was an oddity, for Mikasa Ackerman to ever be shy toward anything, but Eren was the one person who could make her turn into a normal girl, if only temporarily. Yet apparently these feelings were still oblivious to the very object of affection, despite them having lived together for years, and all the times Mikasa furiously tried to protect him.

Eren continued chatting with Armin, ignoring the girl calling out to him.

"Eren…" Mikasa tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"What is it, Mikasa?" Eren asked, his voice sounding slightly on-edge.

"I was wondering about if you'd like to come with me somewhere…"

"Huh? What? Where do you want to go?"

"There's something…I want to tell you…" Mikasa tried to smile, but she was afraid it would give away her nerves, "It would just take a moment."

"Something you want to tell me? What do you mean? Can't you just tell me here?"

"Umm, no, not really,"

"Mikasa, you can tell me later. I mean, we're in the middle of dinner right now, and I've had a really long day with training, so I'd like to just eat without any trouble. Later, okay?"

"I…I guess so. Sorry about that, Eren." Mikasa tried to remain acting calm, not to arouse further suspicion or worry in her friends, but she couldn't hide the disappointment written all over her face.

"It's okay." Eren replied casually, and he was about to return to his meal, when he felt something hard smack him in the back of his head. Rubbing his aching skull, the boy picked up a piece of stale bread off the floor. He scanned the cafeteria, but he had no clue as to who had thrown it.

Sasha continued eating as she fumed, not feeling the least bit sorry for the loaf she'd sacrificed.

* * *

Mikasa watched Sasha from across the room, as she had done every night for the past few days. She observed as Sasha happily stuffed her face with food like some sort of spoiled child, and for some reason, the young Titan-killer found it to be insanely adorable. If she witnessed anyone else act in such a childish manner, she would be turned off, revolted. But for some reason, with Sasha, it worked too well.

'How can one girl be so cute?'

Sasha ate more like a pig than the young woman she was supposed to be.

'I want to be able to feed her by hand, and then let her lick the crumbs off of my fingers.'

Sasha started to choke after eating too fast.

'Even when she's choking, she's cute.'

Connie slapped hard on Sasha's back, and after the third time, the tiny piece of wet, mushy bread Sasha had been choking on was finally dislodged from her throat.

'Hmm, if I grabbed that piece of bread right now and ate it, would it be considered an indirect kiss? Why am I thinking such perverted thoughts like this. It's this stupid girl's fault, but…I can't stop myself!'

Sasha noticed Mikasa was staring at her, and, rubbing her aching throat, she winced.

'Why does Mikasa keep staring at me? Did I make her mad?' Sasha thought, 'It's really scary!'

* * *

"Mikasa, do you hate me?"

The recipient of the question gave the asker a curious glare, because she always seemed to be glaring. "What do you mean?"

Sasha lowered her head. "I…I wanted to know if you hated me or not…"

"What makes you ask a question like that? In the middle of my reading time, no less?" Mikasa asked, holding up the book she'd been reading through just before Sasha came barging into the dorm.

"I want to know what kind of relationship we have!"

"Our…our r-relationship?" Mikasa didn't have her scarf on to hide herself now; her blush was in full view to the other girl. Fortunately, Sasha did not comment on it.

"Yeah, I don't know if we're friends or acquaintances or what anymore. You told the drill instructor I farted when I hadn't done anything, yet you saved me at the Battle of Trost, and you kept acting like you didn't give a darn about me, but I just don't know what to make of that!"

"What do you think about me, then?"

"Huh?"

Mikasa sighed. "You want me to answer you so badly? Why don't you tell me first?"

Sasha scratched at the back of her head, getting flustered all of the sudden; she should have expected it, that Mikasa would try turning the tables around on her like that. She was a crafty girl. "I…I do like you…a lot. Even though you're a little mean sometimes, I know you're a good person deep down. After all, like I said before, you saved me, in spite of the fact that you could have easily gotten eaten yourself. That meant a lot to me. I think we could be good friends, or something, if you give me the chance…but I'm probably saying too much again, aren't I?"

"Yes you are." Mikasa replied curtly.

"Then…do you hate me? What do you think of me?"

Mikasa looked away to avoid further eye contact, especially as she let herself say, "…I don't dislike you."

"Eh? You don't dislike me? What does that mean? Does that mean you like me?"

"I just said I don't dislike you. That's all."

"Yeah, but the opposite of dislike is like, and you said you don't dislike me, so there's only one possible answer..." A grin spread out on Sasha's lips, and she started hopping, "You like me! You really like me!"

"Stop bouncing around like that, and I didn't say I liked you!"

"Mikasa, you're so bashful!" Sasha laughed, giving the other girl a big hug. At any other time, this would have been the equivalent of putting her life at risk, hugging a Titan practically. But Mikasa didn't fight it this time. She just sat there and let Sasha hug her, blushing furiously all the while.

* * *

Sasha checked her supplies over for the third time, just to be safe; her bow was beginning to show slight wear, and she only had a handful of arrows left in the quiver. She nibbled on her dry lip, racking her brain in desperation for some sort of idea. She was only nine years old, but as the tradition of both her family and her village stated, it was the time in her life where she needed to begin mastering the art of archery and marksmanship, so she could join in the hunts for food. She was expected to return by nightfall with her very first kill.

It was a job easier said than done; she'd spent almost all of her arrows trying and missing to hit her targets. Now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere, no animals in sight, not a single deer or rabbit. Sasha had spotted a few houses in the distance from between the trees, and she could only ponder just how far off the path she'd gone; it would probably take a few hours to get back home at this point. Sasha groaned, smacking her head against the largest, toughest-looking tree she could find. She didn't care if her heard hurt; it was already hurting from the massive headache of having to do this whole 'job' in the first place.

'This is so stupid! What am I supposed to do? This isn't going at all how I thought it would. Ugh, shooting at live targets is way too different from those dummies we had set up in the practice range…'

Sasha briefly wondered if she could go to one of the houses, and beg for some food to bring back. She dismissed the idea quickly, though, because she knew her father's experienced palate, and he would be able to tell the difference between game meat and butchery meat. Sasha sighed; how was she going to go about this?

Suddenly, she heard the crunch of dead leaves, just a few feet away. Sasha's breath caught in her throat; she may have just found the answer to her problems. She prepared an arrow, and quietly, practically on her tip-toes, made her way around the base of the tree. She raised her bow to position it into place, to prepare to fire.

But her heart fell once again. It wasn't an animal, but a young girl, about the same age as Sasha herself.

'Oh great, another bust…huh?'

Sasha stared at the girl for a little while, mesmerized. It seemed like she hadn't taken notice of Sasha yet, she was too busy gathering herbs and flowers. Even though she was young, she was exceptionally pretty, Sasha noted. She didn't have the kind of facial features of any girl Sasha had seen before, not back at her village at least. Her straight raven-black hair shone, beams of sun piercing through the spaces between dense branches of orange leaves. Sasha could easily tell the difference in her appearance, but she didn't know how to properly explain it. She could hardly take her eyes off of the girl who so closely resembled the angels in her storybooks. But then she saw something lurking in the distance, a large black figure. It wasn't the girl's father, that was for sure. And judging from its steady approach, the way it dragged around its heaving mass, it intended to attack the girl, who was still completely unaware of the danger.

Sasha grit her teeth. She wasn't going to let this girl be killed; there was already enough death in this world. She prepared her bow again, and steadied the arrow as she raised it to eye level.

The young girl's parents were somewhere nearby when they overheard a screech emitting from the forest; they recognized it as their daughter's. Dropping everything and rushing straight to the source, the parents were relieved to find their daughter safe and sound, but also stunned dumb by the dead bear lying in front of her A pair of arrows had been lodged deep into its throat and skull. The girl ran straight for the safety of her mother's embrace, but the adult couldn't stop staring at the dead creature.

Sasha hurried along through the woods; she had no reason to come out and reveal herself, to complicate matters for that pretty girl or her family. She was still amazed by her own skill; she had just focused and waited for the right moment, and she let the arrows fly, and the bear dropped like it was nothing. It looked like it had been a weak one desperate to feed itself, but the fact that it was a bear didn't change; it was her first successful hunt.

'There's no way I can go back there and carry a grown bear back home, though…'

Eventually, Sasha hunted a baby doe, and she was praised heavily by everyone upon return for succeeding in her hunt. It was the first of many hunts that Sasha participated in as she grew more and more proficient with the bow. She never told anyone else about the incident with the bear, and eventually, Sasha herself forgot about that odd-looking but beautiful girl with the raven-black hair from her childhood. She never put two and two together upon meeting Mikasa Ackerman.


End file.
